The Burden The Batman Holds
by Twinkielover
Summary: In the aftermath of Jason Todd's death a voice recorded journal was found by Alfred of Bruce and the effects of the loss in the family on him. (Rated M for language)


The Burden The Batman Holds

 **Author's Note:** This story is set after the death of Jason Todd and is set to fit every universe ( every version of this story)...it should. If not i tried. Sorry. I hope you enjoy it. Remember to comment and share it with your friends.

 **Location:** Wayne Manor/ 1007 Mountain Drive, Gotham

 **Time:** 8:00 A.M

Deep in the archives of the Wayne Manor lies a small room with important documents, media, and research experiments which was cleverly hidden behind a seemingly typical book shelf and a sliding door, camouflaged into the decor of the room. One of the most perplexing item in that room to those who know of it is a Wayne Tech. specialized voice recorder with a specialized password only a few people know such as Bruce and Alfred. Out of pure curiosity Alfred decided to try the password and to no surprise heard a soft sound emulate from it and then open the main menu which displayed the time, date, and a folder icon. When opened the folder showed only one video recording. Since Bruce was once again out fighting crime, as usual, Alfred sat himself down between two of the wood shelves in the hidden room and pressed play.

(The recording begins.)

*Static*

Bruce: I...uh **(takes a heavy gulp of an unknown liquid)** suffered before. My parent's deaths haunt me until now. This continues to be proof of the sociopathic unstable mental state of the so called Joker. I thought I would never again have to endure that pain up until a few days ago. Jason went on a search for his real mother and when I found him the Joker once again took it too far. Sometimes I can't fucking take it. I just want to take him and snap his spine and end it all, though I swore to myself I would never kill. **(Takes another large gulp of liquid and swallows)** The psychotic maniac needs to be stopped and how he manages to slip through the system and once again be on the streets causing more chaos is beyond anything I will understand.

By far I just want to put that lunatic away where he can never escape no matter how much he claws and scratches.

Too many memories come to mind when I think about those who I lost. Mother, father, Jason. I never wanted to add that boy too the list. I should have properly trained him like the Robin before him before letting him take on large tasks or before he went to seek out his really mother. It's all my fault.

( **In the background Alfred is heard speaking through what seems to be a wall or door:**

"Sir please come out of your room...I am very sad by the lost of Master Todd but being locked in their will not fix it…...it won't help you..it...it won't not bring him back.)

But if only I saved him. Gotten there quicker. Trained him better. He was only a boy and Joker beat and blew him up as an example. Or to get to me?

I will kill that fucking clown...Alfred I swear...he will answer for that death.

( **Alfred tunes in again:** "If that's what you want to do then make him answer for his death but do you really need to put Master Todd's uniform on display in the Bat Cave?")

It...It will continue to be a reminder of my failure as his teacher to not properly train him and the consequences….he could have lived if I was quicker

( **Alfred:** "Well sir can you please come out here. There are things to do and you need to prepare for the funeral?")

…..Fine.

(Recording ends)

 **Time:** 12 PM

 **Location:** Wayne Manor/ 1007 Mountain Drive, Gotham

After the funeral ends Bruce returns home to the silent Wayne manor along with Alfred. The whole funeral was very nice and many heros appeared to show their respects to the fallen Jason Todd. Batman strides slowly up to his room, enters, and closes the door behind him. After loosening his tie and undoing the top button of his dress shirt he pulled a small metal flask from his long black dress suit and took a swig of liquor and then pulled the small recording device from his pants pocket.

"Talking about it and drinking the pain helps" he muttered to himself, "I'm so sorry Jason."

(Recording continues)

S..so I just go back from the funeral. It gathered a huge crowd of people and even old friends. The thing was I wasn't focused on that. I found I was staring constantly at that wooden box thinking what if.. I will never forgive myself and along with the deaths of the parents it will haunt me ...and haunt me. I'm sorry Jason. If only I trained you better. I wish I could share that moment when you were sick and you feel asleep on my shoulder again. I am proud of you and I will miss those memories. But I promise...I promise you Jason I will make it right. I will snap the neck of that fucking clown but only after making him suffer for all the deaths he caused. Especially yours. Soon he will rot in Hell.

(Recording ends)


End file.
